villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wingmen
The "Wingmen" are the loyal soldiers of General McGuffin who help their leader in taking over the Yonder Galaxy. Appearance They are a race of bird-like aliens resembling eagles with bulbous beaks, large wings and brown and beige feathers. They all wear matching grey military uniforms complete with grey war helmets that have spade cards on them. Units Water Wingmen They are re soldiers specialized in aquatic combat and guard the many bodies of water surrounding McGuffin's fortress. Psychic Battalion It is quite possibly McGuffin's most dangerous known unit because they posses powerful psychic abilities that can warp the senses or create realistic illusions. They also can recreate the dangers of McGuffin's fortress in order to intimidate intruders and if that doesn't work they will show their enemies their greatest fears. History In Skullship, Lord Hater was having a conference with his Watchdogs over the predicament with their position on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Currently, Lord Dominator was on top having gained control over a large number of planets in record time. Hater believed that Commander Peepers meant close to the top behind himself, but Peepers pointed out that they was't even in the top 10 and was way below in 45th place with only one measly planet in their control. Peepers advised that in order for them to regain some credibility, they must focus on stealing planets from other villains so that they could climb their way back on top. Their first task would be capturing General McGuffin 's impenetrable fortress using an elaborate multi-part plan, so Peepers must have Hater's undivided attention. Hater did so but then Wander popped out of nowhere and tags Hater declaring that he was "it". Peepers was alarmed at what Wander had done and covered his eye, waiting for the inevitable rage, but took a peek and saw his leader calmly waiting for his plan. Confused, Peepers asked why he hadn't flipped out, and Hater replied that he wouldn't let silly games distract him from conquering the galaxy. Glad to see that Hater is finally focused, Peepers began to lay out his plan for breaking through the fortress defenses. Hater, however, was having a difficult time ignoring the spot that Wander touched and it grew into a maddening urge for him to tag someone. Hater saw a nearby watchdog and attempted to discreetly tag him until Wander declared that the conference table was home base, causing all the watchdogs to claim it. Hater tried to order a watchdog named Berry to remove his hand but it refused to do so, forcing Hater to make all the watchdogs remove their hands from the table by electrocuting it and tags one, but the watchdogs ended up tagging each other in a circle causing Hater to be "it" again. Hater tried to tag the watchdog again but Wander made a rule of no repeating tags. Enraged and frustrated, Hater looked around for someone he hadn't tagged and saw only one person left: Peepers. He sneaked up on him but got caught before tagging him. He hastily left saying that he had to use the bathroom and Peepers looked outside, seeing his boss chasing after multiple watchdogs in a game of tag. He sighed dejectedly and asked one of the watchdogs to let Hater tag him for the sake of the mission but they suggested that he should do it. He reluctantly did so after calling them "a bunch of babies". Peepers went up to Hater while he was chasing the watchdogs and volunteers himself to be tagged. Hater thanks him and tried to tag Peepers, but the commander unintentionally refused to be tagged, not wanting to be "it". Peepers turned around, hoping that if he didn't see himself being tagged, it would work. However, he bailed out at the last moment, causing Hater to chase him all across the ship from the food court to the torture chambers. Their chase ended up in the cold room and Peepers managed to completely freeze his boss in Coldburnite, except for his tag finger which was wriggling constantly. Peepers decided to unfreeze him after completing the plan to capture Macguffin's base. After Peepers leaft Hater alone, Wander showed up and sat in front of the frozen conqueror, saying that he now had his undivided attention. Peepers and a squad of watchdogs began to infiltrate the fortress and stealthily made their way towards the force field generator to sabotage it. While they was at it, Wander irritated Hater with anger therapies like hobbies and sing-alongs, causing his rage to reach volcanic proportions, just enough to break free from his Coldburnite prison. With the game of tag still going, Wander ran away from Hater who had gone completely berserk and chased him outside the ship and towards the fortress. Peepers's squad reached the control room and was about to bring down the shield until the alarms went off, and they discovered that Hater tripped them while wildly chasing after Wander. Peepers got caught by General Mcguffin who, in his pajamas, demanded to know what is going on. Wander popped up saying that Lord Hater was "it", causing the general to be wide eyed at the news about Hater, who promptly barged in yelling "TAAAAGGGG!!!" while foaming at the mouth. In a panic, Macguffin ordered his men a hasty retreat as they totally abandoned the fortress. Peepers stared dumbly at this and thought of a new devious plan: to use Hater's position as "it" to drive away the villainous competition. Gallery Wingmen.png Trivia *The name "Wingmen" makes references to: **Pilots whose aircraft are following a leading aircraft in a formation. **In World War II, Soldiers from the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the American 101st Airborne Division (who were known as the "Screaming Eagles") who would paint the spades symbol on the sides of their helmets to represent good luck due to it being a fortunate hand in card games. **The fact that the Wingman resemble eagles might also be an ode to the Screaming Eagles. *In Vietnam War, American soldiers who believed that the spade symbol was a sign of bad luck to the Vietnamese people so some soldiers wore ace of spades cards on their helmets as a sign of hostility. Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Jingoists Category:Fighters Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcer Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hostile Species Category:Dissolved Organizations